


A little gossip never hurt

by Dreamweaver127



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamweaver127/pseuds/Dreamweaver127
Summary: Sky realizes that he's completely in love with Bridge by rumors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I'll hopefully add frequently until it's completed. It's my first story so any feedback would be great thanks!

“Hey, Sky!” Jack called running down the hall.  
“What do you want this time?” Sky replied, the usual ice in his voice.  
They turned to the common room before Jack spoke again.  
“So, Mr. High and mighty. Are the rumors true?”  
“What rumors? And why are you spreading petty gossip, you’re supposed to be a model for the younger cadets.”  
“Relax. Tell me though, are they true?”  
“What rumors Jack?!” Sky said snapping.  
“Are you and Bridge together?”  
That hit Sky like brick wall. “What?” Sky said, his voice faulting. “No, I… I’m not… with anyone. Besides, Bridge is like my brother.”  
“I’m just asking. But the evidence it… doesn’t lie.”  
Sky, his voice still slightly shaky, “What evidence?”  
“Just that you spend amazingly long hours with him,”  
“We’re best friends.”  
“Every time he looks at you, you look almost flustered,”  
“That’s ridiculous. He’s like a brother. I have to protect him.”  
“My next point. You almost seem to protect him, just so you can keep him.”  
With that, Sky was silenced.  
Moments later, Bridge walked in. “Hey guys. What’s up?”  
Great. Just the person I wanted to see now.  
As Jack continued to laugh, “Sky, I was wondering. Maybe tonight you and I could go out. Maybe get some pizza or something? I already cleared the schedule and got the ok from the commander. Syd and Z said they would go too. You’re going with us. Right Jack?”  
Why did his voice have to be like that? Why am I thinking about his voice?  
Even with thoughts running through his mind, Sky still decided to go out with the group. Syd and Z we’re having a blast. It seemed almost everything that happened made them giggle. And then there was Bridge. Sky’s mind kept going back to him no matter what. What made things worse was that Bridge was overly excited about a lot of stuff. His hand kept gravitating to Sky. He frequently grabbed his shoulder or leaned into him.  
Then Sky broke. He gently pushed Bridge away and stormed out of the restaurant. Everyone just sat there confused as why he would have left. 

Back at the command center, Sky was sitting in the cafeteria looking at his small plate of toast. Buttery toast. Much to his own disapproval, he did like buttery toast. Because of Bridge. Just the thought of him gave him a warm feeling. As he went to bite his first piece, Bridge came in.  
“Sky. What’s going on?” Bridge asked, worried for his friend. “You’ve been upset at me and I want to know why. What did I do that made you so mad?”  
I’m not mad. You didn’t do anything. It was me. It was all me. I just… can’t tell you why.  
“Bridge, don’t. Ok. Just don’t.”  
“Sky. Come on. What could I have done recently that got so under your skin?”  
Just as Sky was about to reply, Jack walked in.  
“Hey guys.” He said with a sly smile on his face. “Bridge. Can you toss me one of the sodas if you would.”  
Bridge reached around Sky and tried to get the soda.  
Sky's face said it all. The anger, the love.  
Why does Jack have to do this! His body is so warm. And why does he smell so good. How does this amazing human smell so amazing.  
Then Sky just pushed Bridge off of him and began steaming. “No. Just stop. I can take this anymore.” Sky ranted.  
“Sky.” Bridge said trying to calm his friend.  
“We can’t be friends anymore. Stay out of my life!” Sky nearly shouted. Before storming out of the cafeteria. All the while Jack was laughing hysterically. Bridge lied there on the floor. Confused and looking at Sky. Tears forming at the corner.  
“What’s going on?” Bridge asked, nearly crying, looking at Jack for an answer. 

Sky had decided that it was best to go running. He found that clearing it while doing some sort of physical workout helped the most. But he couldn’t help but think of Bridge. Bridge. Bridge. Bridge.  
Why?! Why of all people did I have to fall for him? Why didn’t I fall for someone besides him? Bridge.  
It didn’t even phase Sky of what he was doing. When he awoke from his mini hiatus, he realized that he was profusely sweating. As he looked around to gain his bearings, he realized that the sun was down. He was still outside subconsciously doing a full blown workout.  
He headed inside to shower and bumped into Bridge.  
“Sky.” Bridge said. Amazement hinting in his voice.  
“Carson.” Sky replied. Knowing that people only called Bridge by his last name if they were extremely mad or he royally screwed up.  
“Commander was looking for you earlier. Nothing to serious I’d imagine.” Pain hinting behind his every word.  
“Thanks.” Sky replied cold. It pained him, physically, to be harsher to his best friend. But he didn’t need unwanted emotions swirling around making a mess.  
Their contact progressively decreased. It would be only during training and any Ranger necessity that Sky would see Bridge. It was painstakingly obvious that he wasn’t getting a good amount of sleep. And from what Sky could overhear from the others, Bridge had nearly stopped eating completely. Hearing that made his stomach knot. He hated to cause Bridge anguish. He hated not being there for his best friend. He hated the fact that Bridge was the love of his life. 

Meetings between Sky and Bridge had nearly stopped. It had been two weeks since Sky realized his love for his fellow cadet. Syd and Z would try every few days to talk with Sky or Bridge and figure out what was happening.  
“So Sky. We rarely see you inside anymore. What’s up?”  
“Why do you insist on asking. It’s the same answer as last time. I’m just trying to get in better shape.”  
“Dude,” Syd said. “Have you seen yourself? You’re nearly all muscle. I think the gym is tired of you. And have you seen the bags under your eyes?”  
Sky shrugged that off and began stretching before he ran. “How’s the team?” Sky asked quickly.  
“Good. Except for Bridge. He hadn’t been eating of sleeping much. Says he needs to work on things every time someone mentions sleep or food. I haven’t seen buttery toast in some time.”  
That hit Sky hard. He knew how much Bridge loved his buttery toast. The adorable way his hand moved when he said buttery. He personally felt responsible for causing the pain.  
“See you around Syd.” And he was gone before another word could be said. 

“Bridge, buddy. What’s new?”  
Z was trying a new method to extract info from here friend. “Had a question for you. What happened with you and Sky. Don’t see you together anymore.” she asked trying to be as nice as possible.  
“I’ve told you. He was mad at me from something and when I asked him what it was he said we shouldn’t be friends anymore.”  
“Sky Tate!” Syd screamed. Sky stopped dead in his tracks. “What happened. You and Bridge. What happened.”  
“Jack. He was talking to me about a rumor and it struck a nerve.”  
“So what. Rumors are gossip. Why’d it get to you?” she pondered.  
“Because it wasn’t just about m It was about Bridge as well.”  
He wasn’t able to finish his story as Syd raced off for Jack.

“Last thing I knew, Jack was there laughing as Sky left.”  
“That no good going to get it this time.” And she was gone. 

The girls entered Jack’s dorm almost simultaneously.  
“JACK!” Both yelled upon entering.  
“What?!”  
“What did you tell Sky? What’s this rumor he’s talking about?” Syd blazed.  
“It was nothing. Just a little gossip I heard one morning. No harm, no foul.”  
“DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU’VE DONE! This team is falling apart. We barely see Sky anymore. I haven’t seen Bridge eat in at least a week. You are tearing this team apart.” Syd nearly screamed.  
“That’s impossible. It’s not my fault that Day took a mere rumor to heart.”  
“You don’t get it. We’ve seen it since day one.” Z said, her voice harsh. “Just go and talk to Sky. Ok?” 

As Jack left the room, Syd and Z had a look of disappointment on their faces.  
What happened with Sky? Mr. by-the-book was hiding from something. Apparently.  
It wasn’t hard for Jack to locate Sky. He was routinely in the gym or by the track. He was currently obsessed with “getting into shape” although most of the team had said that he wasn’t getting as big as he wished. Power naps and minimal food don’t allow for much growth. But Sky was a determined man. Set on something until he completes it.  
“Sky.” Jack exclaimed.  
“What?!” He complained. “Can’t you see that I’m busy?”  
“It can wait. I had a question for you.”  
“No. I’m not listening to anymore of your rumors or anything.”  
“Why did you take what I said to heart so much?”  
“Why? Because it stuck a nerve.”  
“Because it’s about you!”  
“Because it’s about Bridge.” He yelled. “There. Happy? Go away.”  
“That’s why it got so personal!” Jack said. “Because you got protective of your friend?”  
“I WASN’TBEING PROTECTIVE!! It was something else…”  
“What? What could it be?”  
“It was… a… wakeup call.” Sky replied quietly.  
“What do you mean a wake-up call? Jack asked.  
“When you told me the rumor, I didn’t realize…. just how much I… actually do like Bridge. The rumor was just me finally figuring it out.”  
“I had no idea. Sky, I truly do apologize. I didn’t know that you, and Bridge.”  
“I don’t know why, o-or how, I feel in love with him. I just… did.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of what's happening from Bridge's point of view. Like and Review!

Part 2  
Bridge's POV

“We can’t be friends anymore. Stay out of my life!” Sky nearly shouted. Before storming out of the cafeteria. All the while Jack was laughing hysterically. I lied there on the floor. Confused and looking at Sky. Tears forming at the corner of my eyes.  
“Sky?” I whined. But he was gone.  
“Hahaha!” Jack clutched his gut as he walked out the room.  
What just happened? Did I really make Sky that mad? But what did I do?  
I got up and brushed myself off. I left the cafeteria completely ditching my toast I was hoping to share with Sky. Now I’ve lost my best friend.  
I ended up walking, you could better say moping, back to my room. As I pushed the button to go inside, I bumped into Sky.  
“Sky.” I said. Sadness in my voice.  
“Hey.” Sky said with his average cold voice.  
“Can we…” I tried to get out, I was stopped halfway through.  
“No.” Sky said turning around. “Just, let’s go our separate ways for a while.”  
I was nearly crying. I gave a nod to signal my understanding and I left. Right for my room. As I pressed the button to open the door I heard something. It sounded like Z but I wasn’t sure, so I decided not to go. I removed my coat and sat on my bed. The bed where Sky had so kindly awoke me from numerous nightmares. A good portion about him.

It was a few months ago, I was dreaming about a situation that my mind refused to not play. Sky and I were sent off to do a routine check of sectors 4 & 5 but we were ambushed. A hideous… thing emerged from the shadows and began to beat Sky. “No! Don’t hurt him! I can’t live without him! Take me instead!” I screamed. But the monster didn’t stop. “Don’t please! You can’t! I love him!” Usually at that point Sky would have taken off my glove and woke me up. Neither of us had usually talked after one of these. Just me, clinging to him, my face buried in his broad chest. From what I noticed, he didn’t mind me doing any of that. Even on certain occasions I’d ask him to stay with me in the bed and he would happily oblige.

I was so confused as to why he suddenly would break our friendship. I hadn’t realized that as I was reminded of Sky and his help, I had fallen asleep.  
I woke up the next morning to see Sky's bed was still neatly made. As if no one has slept on it. There hasn’t been a call for a loose alien in weeks. So I decided that I’d just skip breakfast. For once in my life, toast wasn’t important. I had been hearing rumors from time to time about how Sky wouldn’t leave the gym or he was supposedly seem sleeping outside, but couldn’t true. Sky, my Sky, wasn’t that stupid. He knew that overworking his body was bad for him.  
Days past by. Nothing but my bed seemed to comfort me. I don’t remember the last time I ate. Nothing helps me get over what happened with Sky. How could my best friend, the guy who helped me in D-Squad, the guy who would help me at night when my dreams got out of hand, the guy who liked my buttery toast, just get up and say we couldn’t be friends anymore?  
Z came in every few days to check up on me. Her faced showed pure sadness.  
“How you doing Bridge?”  
“Fine.” I’d say.  
“Bridge, you haven’t eaten in days. You’re hurting yourself.”  
“I’m ok Z. Thanks for checking on me.”  
And she’d leave. She wouldn’t press it or go overboard on anything. She was just checking up on her friend. What really got me though was how little I was sleeping now. After the first day, sleep was hard. Now I can’t sleep period. Days I would leave my room Syd or Z would always ask if I’ve been sleeping. Nothing I’d say would get them to go away.  
My emotions we’re a mess and I’d lash out at people at times.  
I rarely saw Sky at all. I rarely saw my Sky. The man I loved. The man who helped me. It hurt.  
But there was one day. One day that made me just a little bit better.

Sky was in Syd's room. She had managed to get him out of the gym. I’ll admit, he was bigger than last I saw. Slightly broader chest and his arms were bigger. Either that or I had just lost a lot of my own muscle.  
I listened in, dying to hear something.  
“Sky. Why are you avoiding everyone?” she asked.  
“I don’t want to. Honestly. But I have to.”  
“Why!” she pressed.  
“Because… of Bridge.”  
I felt my heart break. But he didn’t say my name with disgust. It was almost… sad.  
“I have to avoid him.”  
“If you’d tell us what’s going on, we can help.”  
“I have to do this. I have to stay away so he isn’t hurt. So I don’t get hurt.”  
Tears were already streaming down my face. My head said 'run.’ My heart said 'stay.’ But my head won. I raced off down the hall into my room. I went straight to my bed and bawled into the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter part. Tomorrow or even later today I'll get part 3, the finale will go up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being a bit longer. It's more than I'd usually want to post but, hey.


End file.
